Aimée Chevalier
Aimée Chevalier is the daughter of Belle-Belle and the king from Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortuné (Belle-Belle, or the Knight Fortuné) by Madame d'Aulnoy. Info Name: Aimée Chevalier Age: 15 Parent's Story: Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortuné Alignment: Royal Roommate: Lara Anguille Secret Heart's Desire: To be able to be a brave warrior. My "Magic" Touch: I am skilled at weaponry. Storybook Romance Status: I am dating Bernard Poison. He's such a nice guy, and he's so handsome! "Oh Curses!" Moment: People constantly mistake me for a boy, and it gets annoying. Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. There's swordfighting in this class. Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. I'm too tomboyish for this class. Best Friend Forever After: My boyfriend Bernard. He's a very special person to me. Character Appearance Aimée bove average height, with short auburn hair and brown eyes. She wears a blue shirt over a tight grey shirt and black pants. She looks very boyish and is easily mistaken for a boy. Personality Aimée is very tomboyish - she loves sports and weapons and dislikes feminine things. She can be very aggressive when her buttons are pushed hard enough, though she is normally somewhat docile (emphasis on somewhat). When she burps she does it very loudly and doesn't say "excuse me". She also has a tendency to curse a lot, sometimes using very vulgar profanity (her personal favorite swear is the F word, which she uses frequently). Aimée usually hangs around boys because she finds it hard to talk to girls, especially princesses who are repulsed by her lack of femininity. Biography What's up? My name is Aimée Chevalier. I am the daughter of Belle-Belle. My mother has a very cool story. She was a noblewoman who disguised herself as a man to help a king defend his kingdom. A fairy had given her armor and a chest. She brought back the chest to her father and sisters, recruited seven talented men, and then entered the king's service as a male knight. The king and his sister-in-law, the queen dowager, welcomed her. All the women in the court fell in love with her, much to her embarrassment. One woman, Florida, fell madly in love with her, but Mom turned her down. The queen interrogated Mom, but then later a dragon came. Mom, with the help of her men, tricked the dragon into getting drunk and slew it. The king was pleased, but the queen was not. She then wanted the treasure that the king's rival, the emperor Matapa, had taken. She managed to recover the treasure, and the king took the treasure. The queen made an open declaration for Mom, but she refused. The queen deceived the court resolved to put her to death, but afterwards Mom revealed herself to be a woman. The king married her. I am the youngest of three daughters, just like Mom. I have two older sisters named Fortunée and Honorée. Yes, I don't have any brothers. Not all tomboys have brothers - girls with sisters can be tomboys too, you know. (Funnily enough, my mom's sisters both have three daughters and no sons. I guess girls run in the family!) I have a nice comfortable palace. Florida and her son Bernard live with us too - Bernard's really nice. I go to Ever After High with him. Ever After High is really fun. I take a lot of tough classes. In many of them, I'm one of the few girls in them. I tend to hang around mostly boys as well. I'm pretty well-liked here. As I've mentioned before, I am definitely a tomboy - I love swords and other weapons. I also love contact sports, especially rugby, which I play with my fellow Clan Fortunio members. I tend to curse a lot too. A lot of students don't like the fact that I'm not very feminine, but I like the way I am. A lot of people mistake me for a boy due to my hair. Several people mistake me for Mustafa Korku, who is a boy. It's also due to the fact that I'm taller than most girls. I'm taller than my sisters. I am a Royal since I really admire Mom's bravery and want to be like her. Mom is happy about that. What makes Florida happy is that I am dating Bernard. She hopes that me and Bernard get married one day so her and Mom will have grandkids to share. I hope me and Bernard stay together - he is such a kind-hearted young man. I am in charge of Clan Fortunio, an after school club that I founded with my friend Margot Camarade, the daughter of Mom's fellow knight Comrade. The sons of the men who served my mother who served my mother are part of the club too. Bernard isn't part of the club since he's not really an action guy, but I enjoy inviting him to my meetings. I enjoy the company of boys because a lot of girls can't stand my tough, abrasive attitude. Trivia *Aimée's surname means "knight" in French. *Aimée has a pet male horse named Pierre. *Aimée has a long-standing rivalry with Emperor Matapa's granddaughter Lucretia Matapa. *Aimée is not related to Orphée Chevalier. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Amanda C. Miller, who voices Sully in Fire Emblem: Awakening. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Belle-Belle ou Le Chevalier Fortuné Category:Nobility Category:Knights Category:Clan Fortunio Category:French